The following U.S. Patents and Patent Publication are incorporated herein by reference, in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,355,165 discloses an optical encoder and a system and a method for outputting a signal. The optical encoder and the system have a shaft extending from an interior of a housing. A circuit board having a light emitting element and a light detector is connected to the housing. The light emitting element emits an amount of light within the interior of the housing. A light pipe transmits, deflects and/or directs the amount of light from the light emitting element toward the light detector. A rotor which is connected to the shaft rotates to change the amount of light received by the light detector. The shaft is connected to a sprocket which contacts a spring to produce a sound or vibration which indicates the shaft is rotating, twisting and/or turning. The circuit board outputs a signal via a cable based on the amount of light received by the light detector. The signal corresponds to a position and/or a location of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,846,070 discloses a microprocessor-based exercise treadmill control system which includes various features to enhance user operation. These features include programs operative to: permit a set of user controls to cause the treadmill to initially operate at predetermined speeds; permit the user to design custom workouts; permit the user to switch between workout programs while the treadmill is in operation; and perform an automatic cooldown program where the duration of the cooldown is a function of the duration of the workout or the user's heart rate. The features also include a stop program responsive to a detector for automatically stopping the treadmill when a user is no longer on the treadmill and a frame tag module attached to the treadmill frame having a non-volatile memory for storing treadmill configuration, and operational and maintenance data. Another included feature is the ability to display the amount of time a user spends in a heart rate zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,050,498 discloses an exercise assembly having a frame and elongated foot pedal members that are each movable along user-defined paths of differing dimensions. Each foot pedal member has a front portion and a rear portion. Footpads are disposed on the rear portion of one of the pair of foot pedal members. Elongated coupler arms have a lower portion and an upper portion that is pivotally connected to the frame. Crank members have a first portion that is pivotally connected to the front portion of one of the pan of foot pedal members and have a second portion that is pivotally connected to the lower portion of one of the pair of coupler arms, such that each crank member is rotatable in a circular path. Elongated rocker arms have a lower portion that is pivotally connected to one of the pair of foot pedal members in between the foot pad and the crank member and have an upper portion that is pivotally connected to the frame.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0190671 discloses stair climber apparatuses having a frame having an inclined support that extends from a bottom portion to a top portion; a plurality of stairs that are connected together in series and travel in a loop around the inclined support; an electric motor; and a control circuit that controls a speed of the electric motor and an output direction of the electric motor. The electric motor is operatively connected to the plurality of stairs so as to move the plurality of stairs in an upward direction along the inclined support and so as to alternatively move the plurality of stairs in an opposite, downward direction along the inclined support. An operator input device at the bottom portion of the inclined support inputs a boarding command to the control circuit. Based on the boarding command, the control circuit controls the electric motor so as to move the plurality of stairs along the inclined support.